Talk:Bloons Tower Defence 7: Elemental Guardians/@comment-37367628-20190525142855
here is my completely unbalanced and op suggestion of the bloonchipper and its upgrades. Bloonchipper Cost: See price list. Sucks up bloons and pops a single layer, spitting the children of the bloons back out, likely to be sucked again. Path 1 · ($400) Upgraded Ejectors "Bloons ejected by the chipper will be released closer than normal." Effect: Ejects bloons 40% closer to the tower. · ($480) Heavy Duty Motors "Higher wattage motors allows for sucking in heavier bloons such as lead, ceramic bloons." Effect: Sucks in lead and ceramic bloons, can now pop through 2 layers of bloons. · ($1590) Dense Chipping "Dense chippers allow for more efficient popping power, even slicing through the most fortified of bloon armor." Effect: Increased suction speed, pops 4 layers, and allows sucking and shredding of fortified bloons. · ($5420) Super Wide Funnel "Widened funnel allows for sucking in MOAB-class bloons, sucking in BFBs and lower." Effect: Sucks in BFBs and below bloons, shredding them 10 layers per second. Lasts 5 seconds before being ejected. · ($38,000) Gigantic Funnel "Gigantic funnel allows for unlimited bloon-shredding power for up to ten seconds!" Effect: Sucks in ZOMGs and below, shredding 18 layers per second. Lasts ten seconds before being ejected. Path 2 · ($420) Long Range Suck "Increases suction range." Effect: Self-explanatory · ($540) Advanced Suction "New aerodynamic mechanisms increases suction range." Effect: Further increases range. ·($3900) Triple Barrel "Triple the suck, triple the pop. Allows for the most efficient bloon shredding possible." Effect: Bloon shredding time is reduced to 5 seconds and sucks up to 3 bloons at a time. · ($6500) Quinta-Suck Nozzle "Sucks much, much faster and barrel capacity is increased to suck 5 bloons at once!" Effect: Shredding bloons only takes 3 seconds, and can suck 5 bloons at once. Ability: Sucks in all non-MOAB class bloons and shreds them all into pieces at once. Lasts 5 seconds. · ($42,000) Supa-Vac "Huge bursts of vacuum power brings all bloons towards it and sucks everything at once." Effect: Bursts of suction power pulls in crowds of bloons and shreds them into pieces in just a second. Demolishes MOAB class bloons slowly but surely. Ability: Brings all bloons- including ZOMGs and below- towards it, holds it there until they have been completely sucked and shredded inside the tower. Lasts 10 seconds. Path 3 · ($490) Suckier "Increased suction sucks in bloons faster than normal." Effect: Self-explanatory · ($610) Faster Shredding "More efficient internal componentry decreases the time bloons take to be shredded." Effect: Shreds bloons 30% faster. · ($2940) Quad Core Rotors "Upgraded blades slice through the thickest of rubber, dealing more damage to fortified bloons, sucks faster and shreds bloons into pieces in seconds. Effect: Bloons are sucked in less than three seconds, and time for bloons taken to be shredded is reduced to 4 seconds. · ($6900) Heavy Compressor "Instead of shredding bloons, crush them. Why not?" Effect: Suction is now extremely fast, dragging bloons into the chipper per 2 seconds, crushing bloons after they get sucked. Instantly destroys rainbow bloons and below. · ($40,000) Singularity Engine "Generates black holes of imminent bloon destruction." Effect: Every 200 seconds or when a bloon leaks, the engine will generate a supermassive black hole whose force pulls and instantly rips through the toughest of MOABs, completely demolishing ZOMGs and every other bloon below it.